


Revving Up The Marks

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei tries to enjoy kinky alone time but instead learns that kinky time is better with a friend in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revving Up The Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing serious yaoi.

Yusei returned home to Team 5Ds’ apartment. It was quiet and pretty empty. He knew Jack went out to the opposite side of the city for lunch. Crow wouldn’t be home either because he had a doctor appointment today at this time for a dislocated shoulder. Yusei knew he would have quite a bit of alone time and he really needed it.

Yusei headed over to the computer and dropped his pants. As he loaded up one of his favorite porn videos he pulled out a bottle of lube he kept nearby. He always claimed it was for his bike, even though if you looked close enough it was obvious that it wasn’t that kind of lubricant.

The video started as Yusei poured a bunch of lube on his hand and started rubbing it on his dick. He then turned the speakers up, he had gotten so used to keeping the sound real low so nobody would hear him, it was liberating to hear it at full sound with nobody home.

The video was definitely not one of the best pornos out there. The setting was designed like a mechanic shop. This chubby woman with too much make-up on walks in to get her repaired car but doesn’t have enough money to pay for it so of course she pays the hairy sweaty greasy mechanic with her body. Most people would probably rate it pretty low as far as pornos go but it was very sentimental for Yusei. Something about the cheesiness of it all just really got Yusei’s dick rock hard! He had loved masturbating to it for years but it had been quite a while since the last time he got some good quality time in with it.

The woman in the video started sucking the mechanic’s dick which got Yusei stroking his own dick much harder. He knew it wouldn’t take much longer. He felt the pressure building in his balls as his blood pressure increased. He slowed down just a little bit to savior it more and he wanted to really listen for this part.

“Suck it bitch! Suck it you dirty whore!” yelled the mechanic in the video.

Yusei threw his head back and moaned. He loved hearing those words, it gave him goosebumps all over his body. Pure raw human sexuality in its most savage form. Without thinking about it Yusei’s strokes increased. His other hand started fondling his balls. Before he knew it his dick was spewing fourth a large load of cum! All the muscles in Yusei’s body twitch and relaxed in a very soothing motion. He let out a large sigh as he just sat there for a moment enjoying the afterglow. He slowly grabbed for a tissue and started cleaning up as his eyes remained glued to the screen. He couldn’t stop listening to all the immersive dirty talk.

All of a sudden there was a smack on his shoulder as he heard not from the computer speakers but from behind him, “Hey you bastard! Try being considerate!”

Yusei freaked out as he turned around to see Crow behind. His entire body froze in embarrassment as his hand holding a cum-filled tissue rested on his dick with the silence only filled with noise from the porno.

After what felt like a minute of awkward silence Yusei finally said, “Crow I thought you were at the doctor’s!”

“I got a call that there was a mix-up and was told to come in tomorrow instead. So I was resting in my room trying to get better when I am awakened to you getting off!”

Yusei’s face very red as he looked down mumbling, “I’m sorry if I had known you were here…”

As Yusei’s voice trailed off in a sad whimper Crow laughed and said, “Oh what the fuck I guess this shit happens when you live together. But come on bro do you know how jealous this makes me”

“Jealous?” remarked a surprised Yusei.

“Yeah! Remember I am injured? I tried jerking it with the left but it doesn’t feel the same, I can’t get into it. I have been so damn horny and nothing can be done about it. I can’t sleep at all while I have a boner!” explained Crow.

“Oh!” exclaimed Yusei as several thoughts started going through his hand.

The computer was still screaming stuff like, “Oh do you like the way I stroke your cock mister?”

Crow asked slowly, “Umm so can we turn this off before I get any harder?”

Yusei threw his tissue away and stood up. Without looking him in the eye Yusei motioned towards the chair and said, “Sit down.”

Crow clicked his tongue and said, “Ok whatever man.”

Crow sat down down and stared at the screen. He chuckled a bit at Yusei’s choice in porn. It seemed so crappy yet at the same time it felt very Yusei-ish but in a good way.

Yusei announced, “I am sorry I masturbated nearby when you yourself cannot do so at all. Please let me make it up to you!”

Yusei then pulled down the pajama pants Crow was wearing and exposed his genitals. Crow tried stuttering a response but then just went silent and seemed to accept going with the flow of it. Yusei flipped the top to the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand. Yusei’s lubricated hand slowly wrapped itself around Crow’s limp dick. It felt so different from his own yet at the same time it had a very comfortable feel to it. As Yusei’s fingers wrapped around it and slowly started moving up and down, Crow’s dick started becoming hard. Crow adjusted how he was sitting to get more comfortable and allow Yusei better access of his dick.

A few minutes passed of Yusei stroking Crow’s dick. Crow felt his blood pumping hard and his muscles tighten a bit but overall it just wasn’t enough for him. Even with his body so desperate for attention he still had higher standards then this. Yusei just didn’t have it in him to really get him off.

Crow said as politely as he could. “Hey Yusei… I really appreciate you doing this, like I really mean it. You are a true friend. And man does it feel pretty damn good but you don’t have to do this, I am a hard guy to please.”

Yusei felt heart-broken. He really thought this be a good apology but he could tell that Crow was getting bored. Yusei looked towards the computer screen which was back to a blowjob scene. Yusei realized he really need to rev it up!

Yusei moved in front of Crow and dropped to his knees. Yusei brought his face just above Crow’s balls and stuck his tongue out. He licked the underside of Crow’s dick up and down.

Crow smiled and said, “Damn Yusei now we are talking! Yes! Oh please don’t stop!”

Yusei pouted his lips and touched them to the tip of Crow’s dick. He was nervous. What if he was terrible? What if he used too much teeth? The girls in the porno always made it look so easy. Yusei inhaled some of Crow’s aroma. It was a sweaty and dirty smell which probably should have made him sick but it had such a manly scent to it that it drove Yusei wild! He needed more of Crow. He wanted to be closer to Crow. Crow had to be inside of his mouth right now!

Yusei pressed his lips to the tip and continued moving his head forward. He tried to open his mouth as much as possible while keeping his lips wrapped around Crow’s lovely dick. It was too much for him. Just a little bit over half of Crow’s dick was in Yusei’s mouth but Yusei didn’t think he could fit anymore deeper. Yusei slowly pulled his mouth back until his lips were back at the tip. The entire time Crow was letting out a slow deep moan.

Yusei was determined to get all of Crow’s dick in his mouth! He just need more practice. He once again went as deep as he could go but it was about the same. He pulled back and tried again but still he couldn’t swallow all of Crow’s big dick like the girls do in the porn he watches. What was he doing wrong? He really wanted to Crow to feel as good as possible!

Crow took a deep sigh and exclaimed, “Yusei you are really trying hard so please forgive me,” Crow paused as his voice trailed with a hint of melancholy in it. This was getting Crow off too much, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed more! He wanted to cum right now! He couldn’t keep his secret hidden. Yusei would need to endure. “If you want to make me cum then suck it like you mean it!”

Crow put his good hand on the back of Yusei’s head and shoved it down upon his dick. Now all of Crow’s dick was in Yusei’s sweet mouth. Yusei was very shocked and couldn’t breathe at all. As a reflex Yusei pulled his head back right as Crow yanked Yusei’s hair back. His hair being yanked hurt but he needed a second to catch his breathe first. Yusei’s head was shoved back down again! Crow repetitively forced Yusei’s mouth around his dick, pulled him up, and back down again all over again! Yusei felt violated and his throat was sore but he knew Crow really needed this badly so he did his best to not only put up with it but to go along with Crow’s movements in synchronization.

It didn’t take long for Crow’s dick to burst with loads and loads of cum! All of it shooting in Yusei’s mouth right on the tip of his tongue. Yusei had no idea a person could have that much!He really did need a release.

“Don’t swallow it!” ordered Crow. “Keep it in your mouth for me!”

Yusei looked up at Crow and opened his mouth wide. It was filled with Crow’s juicy white liquid. Crow grabbed the back of Yusei’s head and pressed his mouth to his. Crow was making out with Yusei licking up all of his cum out of Yusei’s mouth. Yusei never figured that Crow was into snowballing, it seemed so gross! At the same time though it did feel wonderful to have Crow cleaning out his mouth his own mess. But Yusei would never make-out with someone whose mouth was filled with his cum!

Crow pulled away once his face was covered in his own cum as it dangled from his lips and down his chin. Crow leaned back as he realized that Yusei was seeing his dark side. Crow had several sexual fetishes that he didn’t want his friends to know about. They see him as such a sweet and nice guy. What they didn’t know is that when he gets horny he becomes a monster. Truth is that he could only get off to very rough and extreme hardcore sex! If they knew, they may never look at him the same way again. Now that Yusei had started to see his inner-demons he couldn’t look him in the eye.. He may have even really hurt Yusei’s throat and his scalp. Maybe he could make it up to him.

Yusei stood up. Crow’s attention was quickly caught as he moved his hand to Yusei’s dick. It was hard again. Yusei was just as shocked, his dick had never been this hard so shortly after masturbating.

The porn still running on Yusei’s computer yelled “Yeah fuck me in the ass!”

Crow stood up and leaned on his good arm against the desk as he stuck his ass in the air. He mumbled, “Yusei, please fuck me.”

Yusei was completely caught off-guard by the request. Damn he really wanted to though! His dick was so hard again and he had never wanted to fuck anybody as badly as he wanted bang Crow right now but would it really be okay for their friendship?

“Are you… are you sure Crow?”

Crow turned his head and yelled “Do it now! Don’t be a pussy and just fuck my asshole!”

Yusei positioned himself behind Crow as he grabbed more of the lube on the deck. He poured a ton on his hand which he stroked all over his dick yet they was still a lot left. He touched his lube-dripping fingers to Crow’s ass and started rubbing in as much as he could.

Crow stared at the monitor as the girl in the porn was getting fucked in the ass she yelled “Oh yes! Keep fucking my ass, just like that.”

Yusei rubbed his soaking wet dick against Crow’s asshole. With all the lube, things were very slippery and at first he had a hard time hitting the right spot but finally the tip of his dick disappeared into Crow. Yusei moved more and more of his dick into Crow but even with all the lube it was still very tight.

Crow was breathing heavily. The shivers he was getting from Yusei penetrating him were electrifying but he still needed more. Yusei slowly pulled his dick back and then in again. Crow moaned in pleasure but it still wasn’t enough. Crow really needed to give encouragement.

“Yusei. Don’t be bitch! Fuck me like I’m your dirty whore. Be a damn man already and show me how rough you can really be!”

Crow’s words were so viscous that they honestly stunned Yusei that he would talk so hostile towards him.Yet at the same time Yusei’s dick felt even harder! Yusei guessed he liked Crow’s dirty talk, his all so filthy and violent dirty talk. He wouldn’t disappoint! He was going to fuck the hell out of Crow!

Yusei shoved all of his dick into Crow forcefully! Crow bit his lip but still screamed quite a bit!

“More!” yelled Crow.

Yusei pulled in and out, faster and faster! His dick had never felt this good! Crow’s ass was so tight yet it felt so welcoming! He had to slow down just a bit only because his balls were slapping so violently against Crow that it was starting to sting. His raw sex drive wouldn’t allow him to slow down much. Soon he was back to same fast pace of fucking Crow’s ass fast and hard!

Crow kept moaning and moaning as he screamed out a mixture of pain and pleasure. Crow’s breathing increased more and more as he yelled, “Don’t stop! I can take it harder! Yes just like that! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Yusei just couldn’t hold anything back as his dick erupted in Crow’s ass! Every muscle in Yusei’s body twitched so hard that Yusei nearly collapsed on Crow but he didn’t want to put pressure on his bad shoulder. Yusei had stopped moving as he caught his breath for a moment with his dick still in Crow’s ass. He all so slowly pulled out. He grabbed more tissue and cleaned up.

Crow was breathless as he leaned on the desk. He wasn’t sure he could stand. He couldn’t believe Yusei was so good at fucking him! Finding someone who could keep up with his kinks was always a challenge. Crow suddenly felt very tired as he let out a yawn. He felt ready to just lay on the floor, he wouldn’t be able to make back to his bed.

Yusei threw Crow’s good arm over his shoulder as he said, “Let get you back to bed.”

Yusei helped walk Crow back to his bed. After Crow laid down, Yusei tucked the blankets in around him. Crow was on the verge of passing out but he had to know, “Yusei… do you think I am a bad person?”

Yusei smiled as he kissed Crow’s soft lips and then gave him a comforting hug, “I love you the way you are, good, bad, and sexy all rolled together. I am here for you no matter what you are.

Crow dozed off with Yusei’s arms around him. He would dream about all the dirty things he wanted to do with Yusei when he awoke.


End file.
